Walkers Apprentice
by paperdominos
Summary: Allen Walker is now a general and is on a mission. He meets a boy named Kevin that has a mysterious ability, so he brings him to the black order. When Kevin was traveling he meet a strang girl-
1. Chapter 1

Walkers Apprentice

Chapter one

I was walking down the road when my left eye started to hurt. I turned around to find out that there was an akuma approaching the village.

I saw a boy with red hair running off in the direction off the akuma. I waited to see what he was going to do because the akuma was a while away still.

I followed the boy and he kept running until he got to the edge off the village. He looked up at the akuma and a green glow appeared on his right arm and it transformed into pure air.

The boy waited for the akuma to come close then held his arm in the air and waves off wind shot out off his arm and into the air heading towards the akuma. It hit the akuma and the akuma disappeared from sight.

A huge gust off wind followed his attack making me shield my eyes. When I put my hand back down his arm was back to normal again. He was staring at the sky it looked like he was waiting for something.

I walked up to the boy and put my hand on the boy.

He looked at the white glove then looked up at me. I was watching the sky like he was. "Waiting for something?" I asked.

"N-No," he stuttered looking at the ground.

"I've never seen innocence like that before."

He looked up at me again, shocked, and said, "What?"

"Your arm," I said looking at the black glove on his hand.

He stared at his shoes and said, "Are you going to take me away?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked him looking down to him.

"Well…to do tests on me and stuff." He said angrily staring at his shoes.

"I'm not here to take you away but I would like to talk to you if I could." I said grinning at the boy.

He looked up at me strangely and asked, "What's that coat for? I mean it has to symbolize something because I've never seen anyone wearing it."

"Have you been many places?" I asked him.

"Um…." He said still staring at my black coat with gold lining and a gold crest for the black order. "I guess I have."

"Where are your parents?"

"I dunno."

"Where do you live?"

"No off your business." He mumbled.

"Here come with me for a second." I said, "I promise it won't take long."

He paused looking up and my smiling face and, finally, said, "Fine."

"Ok, follow me," I said cheerfully, walking past all off the staring crowd. "By the way what's your name?"

"Kevin." He said, "What's yours?"

"Allen." I said.

"Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Why are people staring at you?"

"Because I'm different than them," I said.

"Different, How," Kevin asked.

"Well, because off this coat."

"Oh…So what's the coat for again?" He asked as I turned a corner into an ally. When I didn't answer he asked, "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular really, just to get away from the crowd." I said smiling. Once they were away from sight I took off my glove and revealed my black arm.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked staring at it in disbelief.

"Nothing, I was born with innocence in my arm. What about your arm?"

"I um…"

"Can I see your arm?"

He paused then took off his glove and revealed his hand. It was almost normal but it had a green cross in the center.

"When did this happen?"

"Well, it was there since I was born."

"Oh, I see," I said.

"Allen."

"Yes?"

"Were did you get your arm?"

"I had it since I was born too."

"Do you live around here?"

"No I don't."

"Then why are you here?"

"The real question is why you are here?"

Kevin paused, "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Fine," I said, "I'm here on orders."

"What kind of orders?"

"That wasn't our deal."

Kevin sighed and said, "I'm just wandering around places..."

"Do you not have a family?"

"That wasn't our deal." He said mimicking me.

I twitched annoyed and asked, "Well then what if I said you made my mission unnecessary."

"How did u do that?"

"You killed that akuma."

His eyes widened and asked, "Are you like a trained akuma killer or something?"

"I suppose you could call it something like that." At that moment my eye sensed an akuma.

"Hey, what's up with your eye?"

I looked around the ally then started to walk out of the ally.

"Hey, Allen," Kevin asked walking behind him.

"I can sense akuma with this eye," I said to him, "My eye is reacting to an akuma nearby."

"What, but I killed that akuma!" He said annoyed.

"This is not the same akuma Kevin." I said, "There are a lot more akuma in this world than you may think."

We exited the ally, seven level two and two level tree akuma were about to enter the town.

"Kevin come with me!" I said running off to the edge off the town.

"Wait up Allen!" Kevin yelled from behind.

A woman saw the akuma coming screamed and ran off in the opposite direction. After that others soon figured out about why the woman screamed and ran in the opposite direction.

"Allen!" Kevin yelled again.

I looked behind me to see Kevin running as fast as he could threw the crowd. I ran back to him quickly grabbed him by the back of his coat and ran to the side of the street dodging the screaming people. We finally got to the end off the town.

"Activate your innocence." I said activating my innocence. A green light appeared on my arm and turned it into a sword and a white coat appeared on his shoulders.

"Wow…" Kevin said staring at the sword and the white coat covering my shoulders.

I stared at him for a second then jumped off to the akuma, slashing my sword into only off the level twos. It disappeared then I tried to jump to the next akuma but one off the level threes shoot at him forcing him to fall back to the ground were Kevin still was daydreaming.

"Kevin!" I yelled at him and he jumped.

"Ya," He yelled back at me. I pointed too the akuma and his arm glowed green and turned into wind again.

"Allen? Allen?" I heard my name being called.

"Oh sorry Jim, I ran into Kevin while I was waiting."

"Allen you should get a pager or something."

"Sorry sorry," I said.

"Don't ignore us!" one off the level three akuma yelled as it shat a bullet at them.

Kevin moved in front off the bullet and held up his arm to it. An intense wind shoot out of his arm and shoot the bullet back at the akuma.

"W-What," one of the akuma yelled as the bullet hit it and destroyed it.

Kevin fell over his innocence was pulled back after he fainted.

"K-Kevin," Allen asked concerned as another bullet headed for Allen and, the finder, Jim.


	2. Chapter 2

Walkers Apprentice

Chapter 2

I forced the bullet away and told Jim, "Get him out of here."

"Yes," Said Jim rushing over to Kevin picked him up and ran away.

"Hey where are you going?" One of the akuma called after Jim and Kevin.

I saw an akuma was flying towards Jim and Kevin and quickly rushed over and killed it. I jumped back to the rest of the akuma killing them one by one until there was only one level three left. I ran over to it but failed to kill the akuma.

"You can't kill me!" The akuma yelled dodging my attacks.

Then suddenly I saw a huge hammer crush the akuma. I looked at the figure in the smoke and as the smoke dimmed I saw a tall red-haired man and another tall brown-haired man walking towards me.

"Allen is that you?" Lavi called.

"Yes, it is." I said back to him as he approached me.

"Where is Jim?"

"Oh yes," I said, "Where did they go?"

"They," Lavi asked, "Wait you lost him?"

"No… I just told him to leave…"

"Oh, that's um…"

"Jim!" I yelled.

"Coming Mr. Walker," Jim yelled.

Jim came carrying Kevin in his arms.

"Who's that?" Lavi asked.

"It's Jim."

"I know that," Lavi sighed, "Who is the guy that he's carrying?"

"Kevin," I said.

"Oh…that explains nothing Allen."

"He has, innocence, we should take him back to the black order with us."

"Well is he injured?"

"I don't think so."

"Well first things first right." Lavi said.

"He might be just tired."

"Why did he help you?"

"With one…and one before," I said, "I think that's all."

"Well then let's take him back to the order." Lavi said as I walked over to Kevin and picked him up from Jim.

"Let's go," I said running towards the black order.

When we got to the black order the gate keeper let them in and Leeanlee-a tall black-haired woman-came to greet them.

"Welcome back!" she shouted then paused looking at the boy in my arms. "Allen who is that," she asked.

"His name is Kevin and he has innocence in his right arm." I said.

"Why didn't you just say that when I asked you," Lavi asked annoyed.

"Oh, why has he fainted?" Leeanlee asked.

"I have no idea." I said.

"Is he alright?" Leeanlee asked rushing over to him and put her hand on his forehead. "He's very warm."

"I'll get the nurse." Jim said running away.

"Allen what kind off innocence is it?" Leeanlee asked.

"I don't really know his whole arm turns into pure wind!" As I said that the nurses came with a stretcher.

They put Kevin on the stretcher and walked away slowly trying not to jostle him.

"Leeanlee, tell me when he is better." I said as I walked towards supervisor Komui's office to get my next mission.

"General Walker." Komui said in a happy tone, "I have a job for you."

"Great I thought I was going to get a break." I pouted.

"No time for pouting!" Komui said sternly. "There are four beginner exorcists helping a town in China with an akuma problem, they need back-up so I'll depend on you. All the other exorcists have there own missions so I have nobody but you. Please take the ark and go to there aid as fast as possible."

"Alright, I'll go do that," I said heading towards the door.

"Bring Jim with you if you could." Komui said as he started to look threw the papers on his desk.

I stared at him because he never has cleaned his office before at least while I was here he never has.

Komui looked at me and said, "C'mon, it was time Allen don't you think."

"Ya," I said.

"Go to your mission!" Komui said as he sat in his chair.

I walked out heading for the ark.

"Allen!" Leeanlee called to me, "The boy is fine he just had a little hunger issue and a fever."

"Great!" I said, "His name is Kevin by the way."

"Oh, right," Leeanlee said.

"Well got to go."

"Ya, bye Allen," Leeanlee said walking away.

I went into the ark and found the china door. I walked into it and ended up in an almost ruined town.

I walked around a little hoping to find someone.

My left eye sensed an akuma I ran to the source and a tall blond woman carrying a crying child ran into me.

"Help," Is all she said, and we looked back at a level two akuma charging right for us.

I activated my innocence and told the woman, "Hide somewhere safe."

The woman ran off with her child and I dodged the akuma. Four exorcists were having a hard time with two level three akuma.

I killed the akuma I was fighting quickly and ran over to the other four exorcists and there battle. One of the akuma was about to kill one off the exorcists. I jumped in front off the exorcist and shielded us both with my sword.

A group off people were trying to escape and the other akuma was about to kill them all. I jumped over to them and saved them in a rush so I sprung my ankle. I screamed out in pain and the blast ended. The other exorcists were still trying to defeat them. The akuma sprung another surprise attack at me and I had to kneel so the blast wouldn't break my ankle.

"Another exorcist," An akuma cried out as I turned to see who it was wind spilled from his arm and deeply damaged one off them.

Kevin ran over to me and asked, "Are you all right Allen?"

"Y-Yes, thanks to you." I said smiling, "Are you all right?"

"Of course I am." Kevin said.

"Don't ignore us!" one of the akuma yelled to them as the akuma shoot another blast from his palm.

I put up my sword and Kevin backed away when the blast came strait for us.

"It's all right my swords in the way." I said.

"Oh, right I knew that," Kevin said as the blast hit my sword.

"Allen!" Jim yelled at me, "The akuma is about to obliterate an exorcist!"

I couldn't move my sword because the blast would kill all of the people behind me. "Kevin!" I said

"Yes," he said.

"I need you to help him over there." I said looking at the exorcist on the ground.

"O-ok." He said running over to the other exorcist.

Kevin ran in front of the blast again. Wind shot from his arm again and stopped it from hurting the exorcist.

"Thank you," The exorcist said to Kevin as he got up.

"Don't mention it." Kevin said as the akuma came after me again, surprising me. I held up my sword to protect the people.

After the blast was gone I asked, "Kevin can you get me to the top off the akuma?"

"Ya," Kevin said as he held his hand over to me as wind surrounded me and pushed me from the ground with effortless ease. The wind brought me to the top off the akuma. I jumped out of the wind and brought my sword in front of me and cut the akuma in half. I got back down knelt down because off my ankle and looked over to Kevin.

His mouth was open wide and he said, "Awesome."

Then he turned his arm into a sword as big as mine made out of wind and went to the top like I did and cut the akuma in half.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Kevin said as he walked over to me with the other exorcists.

"General Walker! I didn't know that you would be here!" A small red-head boy said as he ran over to me.

"Hello, have we met?" I asked.

"No, but I've heard about you!" The exorcist said.

"That's General Walker?" A small girl with long silver hair asked.

"Yes, hello," I said wondering why it was so exciting to meet me. I slowly stood up and deactivated my innocence so I had my arm back again and asked, "What are your names."

"I'm, John," The small red-head boy said. His innocence was a whip in his hand. The whip shrinked and he put it into his pocket.

"And, I'm Dawn," The girl with long silver hair said. She could control the weather with a long silver poll in here hand matching her hair.

"I'm Joey," A tall boy with light brown hair said. He had two swords attacked to each other by a chain. He put the swords back into two sword cases on his hips.

"I'm Fred." A tall boy with pitch black hair said. He carried hand cuffs attached to him and a large chain in between them. He put the chains behind him and the chain got small enough so that it would fit on the back off his belt.

"Why, don't you take the cuffs off?" I asked Fred.

"I can't." Fred said.

"Oh, Allen," Kevin said, "Leeanlee said to come back as soon as possible, someone is waiting for you."

"Oh, well then shall we go?" I asked.

"Yes," John said.

"What about them?" Fred asked looking over to the frightened people.

"Oh, I forgot I will be right back!" I said running over in the direction off the woman and her child that I told to hide.

I yelled, "It's all right now! There are no more akuma here!"

The woman and child walked out from behind a shattered wall. She ran over to me and started to cry into me holding her child.

"It's all right." I said unsure what I should do so I hugged her.

"Allen!" Kevin yelled and the woman stopped crying and looked around she seemed frightened, mad, or confused.

"I'm right here!" I yelled.

"Allen, why did-" He stopped talking as he saw the woman and child.

"Kevin?" The woman asked staring at Kevin with not so happy eyes.

"Mom," Kevin asked staring at the woman and child surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

Walkers Apprentice

Chapter 3

They were silent for a minute then I said, "You lived here with your mother? Why did you leave?"

"My mother-" Kevin started.

"Hello, Allen was it? I'm Cassandra." Kevin's mother said.

"Pleaser to meet you Cassandra," I said, "Kevin what were you saying?"

"Well-" Kevin started again.

"Kevin can I talk to you in private for a moment," Cassandra asked.

"Sure," Kevin said and started to walk away.

"Kevin, what were you going to say?" I asked again.

Kevin stopped and said really quickly, "Once my mom found out about my arm she was scared of me and sent me away."

Then without any emotion Kevin and Cassandra started to walk away again.

My eye hurt and a level two akuma was about to kill Kevin and Cassandra. I activated my innocence and put my sword above them to protect them from the bullets. The bullets wouldn't stop and Cassandra fell to the ground and she and the baby started to scream bloody murder.

Kevin knelt down and comforted her so she would stop screaming. The bullets still wouldn't stop so I used my clown belt to kill the akuma. I deactivated my innocence and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Ya we are fine." Kevin said as the baby stopped screaming.

"Let's get back to the others then." I said.

"Mom lets go." Kevin said taking the child from her hands and helping her up. Then gave the child back to her and we started to walk towards the others.

When we got back to the others Cassandra ran to the others. A woman ran out from the crowd crying and held out her arms. Cassandra gave her the boy and went into the crowd.

"Kevin," I said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," He said and we walked away from the others.

"Why did your mother ditch you?" I asked.

"How should I know and she didn't ditch me she sent me on an impossible journey?" Kevin said angrily.

"That's called ditching you tactfully." I said.

He looked at me angrily and asked, "Is that all?"

I ignored his question and asked, "Is it something that concerns you?"

"It's annoying that she got scared and all, but what can you do she got scared."

We both sighed and I started to walk over to the others again then thought of an idea and walked back over to Kevin.

"Hey, do you want to come back to the order with me?"

"Um…" Kevin said.

"There's plenty of food and people don't care that you have innocence." I said.

"Well…um…sure…I guess."

"Ok then." I said walking back to the other exorcists. I looked back and asked, "Are you coming?"

"Uh, ya," He said then ran up to me and we walked back to the others.

"Hey, Allen," Dawn said cheerfully.

"Hello." I said happily.

The people started to walk away and go to the other side of town were it wasn't destroyed.

Cassandra still stood in her spot waiting for Kevin I suppose.

"Kevin?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Um…I was just thinking…you could come home…if you wanted to that is."

I looked at Kevin.

Kevin looked back and forth from Cassandra and me and the other exorcists.

"Mom, I'm going to go to the order with them to help others with my… ability," Kevin said.

We looked at Cassandra and she looked down to her feet and walked away towards the unharmed town.

"Alright," I said.

"Are we ready?" John asked.

"Yes." Kevin said.

"Komui," I said.

"Y-yes," Komui said startled.

"We need the ark." I said.

"Oh, yes, yes." Komui said.

A few minutes later the ark came right next to us and startling all of us. John screamed, "What the hell Komui!"

"My bad," Komui said chuckling.

I sighed and walked into the familiar ark and they followed. We found the door to the black order and went into it.

When we got back Komui was standing in front of the ark awaiting our return. Welcome back Allen, follow me.

"Um…Komui…what about us," Dawn asked.

"Oh, yes you're free for the rest of the day." Komui said and walked away.

I stood there looking utterly confused then followed him. Since Kevin didn't know what to do he followed me.

"So where are we going?" I asked Komui.

"Let's just say a certain someone wants to see you." Komui said.

I twitch because I think I know who it is, "Is it Kanda?"

"No it is not." He says.

I know that it is Kanda because he has that face on that tells me he's lying. I keep walking but I turn a corner so I wouldn't have to see Kanda. I put something in his shirt that was pink so that all of his cloths were pink. I started to laugh, to myself, at the thought of Kanda wearing pink cloths.

"Allen?" Kevin asked as I turn around and stop laughing.

"Yes?" I said. I had forgotten that he was trailing behind me.

"Um…What are you laughing about and shouldn't you be following Komui?" He asked.

"I was laughing about… life and ya…" I trailed of, "Well, why are you following me?"

"Hey I didn't know what to do."

I didn't know how to counter that so I turned around and Kanda was at the beginning of the hall wearing all pink. I twitched and started to laugh and, then turned around and walked away quickly grabbing Kevin by the back of his shirt and dragging him behind me. I looked behind me and Kanda was running strait for me, taking his Mugen out, and holding it strait out it front of him.

"Allen!" Kevin yelled activating his innocence and blew Kanda away.

I turned around, stopped, and laughed harder at Kanda and said, "Thanks, You really took care of Kanda for me."

"Kanda?" he asked.

"Yes, Kanda is an exorcist."

Kevin looked at me annoyed that I didn't' tell him who Kanda was. Kanda got up and looked at me and Kevin angrily. Then he turned around and then turned a corner. He came back and it seems that he had composed himself. He came up to us and then asked, "Who are you?"

Kevin pointed to himself and said, "Kevin."

"Allen I need to talk to you." Kanda said.

"Really, so sorry I must go to an emergency meeting." I replied.

Kanda twitched irritated as I walked away. Kevin saw me walk away and quickly ran after me.

I turned the corner and walked into Komui's office.

"Hey," I said.

"Were did you go this time Allen?" He asked.

"I saw Kanda."

"Oh," he said and looked up and me and Kevin. "I see you have innocence do you wish to join the order?"

"Yes," Kevin said.

"Allen did you find him?"

"Yup," I said.

"Are you his master?" Komui asked.

"I guess I am…" I said realizing that I should be his master.

"Don't be like General Cross." Komui said.

"Pft, like I could be as bad of a master as master was." I said remembering my master, General Cross.

It was quiet for a while then Kevin asked, "Whose General Cross?"

"He was an honorable man… with a passion for wine," said Komui.

I started to laugh at the wine comment Komui made.

Then Kevin looked at me and Komui still confused but happy I was laughing because a minute ago I was deep in thought.

"Anyway, what is your innocence?" Komui asked Kevin.

Kevin took off his glove and showed his hand to Komui.

"Can you activate it?" Komui asked.

"Um…ya but it might go out off control." He said.

"Alright, then Allen stay here," Komui said.

"Ok." I said.

Kevin activated his innocence and showed Komui his solid wind arm.

"Oh my," Komui said, and wandered over to Kevin and inspected his arm.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Let's go to Hevlaska then." Komui said after he was done.

Kevin looked at me angrily and in pain.

"Let's go Kevin." I said and he followed.

When we got to the elevator Kevin crouched down clutching his arm. Then I looked at him and he was staring at me with an evil aroma. The aroma was saying ill kill you for making me go through this. I quickly looked away scared. I looked over my shoulder and he was still staring at me so I quickly turned my head back around and sighed.

We got to Hevlaska and Kevin stared up at her with his mouth open, probably, at the shear size of her.

"Kevin this is Hevlaska," I said.

"Hello." Hevlaska said.

"Hevlaska could you check him out," Komui asked.

"Yes." She said and reached out for Kevin.

Kevin panicked and hid behind me grabbing my shirt like a little kid would do.

"Are you scared?" I asked. Then I saw that he wasn't shaking but his arm was. "Wait!" I said to Hevlaska and held up my hand. "Kevin are you ok?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Walkers Apprentice

Chapter 4

"Kevin are you ok?" I asked again.

No reply.

"Um…Lets let him calm down a bit." I said to Komui.

Komui looked at Kevin and then reassured Hevlaska that he would be back.

The elevator started to move and Kevin released my shirt slowly and stooped down to a crouch. He was holding his quivering hand firmly. Staring wide eyed at it as if he was scared out of his mind from his encounter with Hevlaska.

I crouched down to his level and asked, "Are you ok Kevin?"

His eyes narrowed and he looked at me as if he were Kanda. A grin twitched on my face and I stood up and backed away from the boy that was looking at me with such far-off but furious eyes.

"Komui, I think he's seen a lot or he just an idiot with innocence wanting to master it but is too freaked out by Hevlas-…" I said trailing off as I saw Kevin's arm shiver again, and him looking to it trying to sooth it.

Komui stared at me and said, "What do you know?"

"Nothing much…" I said, "I'll talk to him later."

"I want to know everything…" he mumbled so only I could hear him.

I nodded once and we were at the top on the elevator.

"Well, I'll see you later," Komui said walking away, leaving me alone with Kevin on the elevator.

"Kevin?" I said.

When he didn't answer I yelled, "Kevin!"

Kevin jerked and fell over screaming at the top of his lungs.

He sat up on the floor of the elevator as screamed back, "What!"

"Stop screaming, you'll get in trouble with Kanda." I said.

"Fine," He said agitated, "What?"

"Time to get off." I said simply.

An agitated smile floated across his face. He walked over to me and held up his hand and punched me as hard as he could at my arm. I dodged and fury spread across his face. The red-headed boy swung another punch at me but, I still dodged. He then started to swing punches at me in every direction until he go tired of throwing punches and walked off of the elevator. Then he sat down pouting as Leeanlee walked up to him and knelt down to his level and asked, "What's wrong?"

Kevin pointed to me and said, "That guy over there."

Leeanlee looked over to see me staring at them. "What?" I said, "I didn't do anything, I was just dodging his punches."

Leeanlee stood up enraged she activated her innocence and said, "Allen…"

I activated my innocence and said, "Hey, hey now it wasn't my fault now."

The black-haired girl walked over to me in her pitch-black boots, and Kevin looked at them. I saw he was interested in them so I said, "Watch how she fights she uses wind and force."

Leeanlee thought about what I said and took off in the air and did a flip.

Kevin looked astonished.

She started to fall and I stood my ground making my hand a sword and holding it up over my head. She crashed into my sword making a loud crashing noise. Kevin flinched at the sound but did not look away. It was like he was studying her every movement.

I broke away from her swinging my sword fiercely at Leeanlee. In the corner of my eye I could see Kevin stand up and walk closer to us, knowing that we were not going to hurt him. He traced he every movement and suddenly he activated his innocence.

I was surprised that his innocence didn't get messed up like my innocence did to me when I first meet Hevlaska. I stopped attacking and Leeanlee looked were I was looking and stopped.

He took a breath in and when he breathed out a startling burst of wind blew me of off my feet as Leeanlee struggled in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Walkers Apprentice

Chapter 5

The wind blew me into a wall after a few minutes I heard a loud noise next to me. It was, Leeanlee, she was blown out of the sky on the wall with me. "What's wrong with him Allen?" she asked frightened.

I struggled to open my eyes from the fierce wind to look at Kevin. His face was lowered, and his innocence was activated.

"Kevin!" I yelled.

It seemed like he was jerked away by something. He fell over on the ground, the wind stopped, and he deactivated his innocence. Leeanlee and I were sent flying to the ground for the sudden pull of gravity. I deactivated my innocence and I ran over to Kevin, who was lying on the ground.

I took him into my arms as he groaned slightly. Then he settled into my arms like a child would do.

"Leeanlee, go get a doctor or something." I said.

"Sure," she said and flew into the air, with her black boots, toward the nurse's office.

Kevin started screaming scratching at his arm.

"Kevin, it's only a dream." I said trying to sooth him.

This reassurance I said to him made him stop screaming and scratching at his arm.

A tear slowly dripped down his face. "General," someone said calmly, "Is everything alright here?"

"Ya, it's alright." I said calmly, "If you want to you may leave."

I got a hold of Kevin and picked him up as if he were baby. I walked away from the nurse and said, "Do not say anything alright, he's fine."

"Yes general," she said bowed a little and walked away.

"Kevin?" I said.

"Allen?" He murmured under his breath.

"Yes its me." I said into his ear.

"Thanks for saving me." He murmured.

"No problem." I said.

I took him into his room and laid him on his bed. I started to walk away then thought maybe he would need someone, and I told the nurse not to say anything. I mouthed a sigh and walked over to a small blue chair. I sat back getting comfortable for the night.

When I finally got settled Kevin groaned, "No."

"Kevin," I said walking over to him, "Hey, Kevin."

No answer.

"Hey," I said, "Kevin, your freaking me out."

"Nn," He yawed and twitched.

I sighed and sat back down in the small blue chair.

I slowly slipped away into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I saw that Kevin was staring at me.

"Kevin?" I said.

"Ya," he said.

"Um…how are you?"

"Fine," The red-haired boy said.

"Do you remember anything of last night?" I asked him.

"Of course," he said agitated.

"What?" I asked.

"Leeanlee was doing some tricks with her innocence."

"And then," I said simply.

"And then," he started, "And then, I went to bed."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Well lets go eat." I said hungrily.

"Hey, Allen…"

"Hm," I asked and stopped and turned towards him.

"Never mind," He said.

"Well then let's go eat." I said walking away.

Kevin followed slowly behind me.

Lavi was walking towards us so I greeted him, "Hey Lavi."

"Hey, General." He said and passed by us.

"Hey, Allen, why do people always call you general," Kevin asked.

"Well you see I was a regular exorcist myself, but then I got promoted to general." I explained, "That's why I wear this coat with gold lining and most others wear silver lining. That reminds me, you need to get your exorcist cloths."

"But weren't we going to eat?" Kevin asked.

"Ya, we are going to go eat, then get your uniform." I explained.

"Can I get a map?"

"Of what," I asked.

"This place," Kevin said.

"Um…I'll ask Komui."

"Thanks."

_____________ __________________________________________________________

"I'll have the regular." I said once we were at the dinning room.

"Alright," the dark-haired man said, "What about you? By the way who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm Kevin," Kevin said,"Um…What do you have?"

"Nice to meet ya, where are you working? We have anything you can think of." The man said.

"Um…"

"Exorcist," I say.

"Oh, in that case very nice to meet you." He laughed.

"I'm Hungry." I said.

"What do you want Kevin?" the man asked Kevin.

"Um…Pancakes?"

"Sure, anything else you want?"

"Um…milk?"

"Sure, anything else," the man asked again.

"Um…Nope I'm good."

"Ok, coming right up."

A few minutes later he put the plates down in front of us.

Kevin started to laugh at the amount of food I had ordered.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't eat all that." He said.

"Yes, I can." I said simply.

"No, that's insane."

"Well, then I'm insane."

He stared at me and said, "Do you eat like that all the time?"

"Yup," I said.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

He sighed and gave up.

"So were do we sit?"

"Anywhere," I said and walked over to an empty table, and sat down.

Kevin sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Dig in." I said and started eating my food. I didn't bother to use a fork or anything, but Kevin stared at me for a moment but ate his food in the "normal" way.

When we were both done Kevin and I were full and happy.

"Next stop uniform um…place." I said.

"Alright," Kevin said.

"Hey, where's Kevin's uniform?" I asked a woman with copper-brown hair.

"Oh, over there." She said pointing to a uniform rack with a bunch of finder's uniforms and one exorcist uniform.

"Thanks you." I said and walked over to the rack and took out the uniform with Kevin's name on it.

"Here put this on." I said to Kevin, and handed him his silver lined coat.

He took off the coat that he was wearing and handed it to me. He then put the exorcist coat on. Then he took his own coat back from me.

"Now what," Kevin asked.

"Let's put your coat back in your room."

We went in his room and on the way Komui said, "Allen?"

"Yes?" I said.

"Yes, what," Kevin asked me.

"This is a radio to Komui." I said pointing to my earring.

"Who are you talking to?" Komui asked.

"Kevin," I said.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Oh," Komui said.

"No not you." I said to Kevin.

"Oh, sorry," Kevin said.

"What?" Komui said.

"I was talking to Kevin." I said, "Kevin ignore me for a few minutes."

"Ok," Kevin said.

"What do you need Komui?" I asked still walking towards Kevin's room.

"Oh, yes," Komui said panicking.

"What?"

"A level 4 has appeared, with some of its friends, and they are destroying a town. I know that you have Kevin to train and stuff. Could you at all get away and come help the others." Komui pleaded.

"I will but I'll bring him with me."

"Fine, just get to there please, and hurry."

"Kevin we need to go." I said.

He did not answer.

"Kevin."

"Kevin!" I shouted.

"Me?" Kevin asked startled.

"Yes, you who else would I be talking to?"

"Komui," he said.

I sighed, "Well I'm done talking to Komui."

"Ok."

"Let's go, then," I said walking in the opposite direction of Kevin's room.

"Allen," Kevin said, "My room's this way."

"We are going on a mission."

"Oh."

"Just put your coat over there, for now."

"Alright," Kevin said then threw his coat over to a corner in the hall.

I started to run for the ark with Kevin trailing behind me.

When we got to the ark I ran in and Kevin followed.

Kevin saw where we were going and stopped for a second then followed again, but slower.

I thought nothing of it because it couldn't be worse than seeing Hevlaska, for some reason.

We walked threw the door and the town was in chaos.


	6. Chapter 6

Walker's Apprentice

Chapter 6

Kevin was shocked but saw the akuma destroying the town and activated his innocence. He swiftly leapt across the town, hardly touching the ground. He approached the akuma and held his hand up to his opponent. Wind blades crossed over the empty space, not dissolving, but getting stronger every inch that it grew closer to the akuma.

I saw a group of people running away as fast as they could, but apparently, not fast enough. The akuma saw them and turned to face the terrified people. I started to run to help them, but Kevin had flown faster than a bullet and slaughtered the akuma, with his wind.

Then another person caught my eye. A teenage girl, with pitch black hair, that went down to her knees. She was sitting down praying. She looked untouchably peaceful. Apparently the akuma didn't see the vibe that she was giving off and walked over to her. I was frown in place when I saw that Kevin was right in front of her, guarding her, she did not even look up once.

The akuma was a level four. It was a lot more powerful than the other akuma he had encountered over his ventures threw the world. I ran as fast as I could but before I could get to him another akuma was about to slaughter the group of people Kevin had saved earlier.

Kevin wasn't moving and neither was the akuma so I ran over to and killed the akuma that was about to kill the people and then saw another exorcist. Lavi was struggling with another level four.

I ran over to him making my sword an arm and pinning the level four to the ground.

"Lavi," I yelled and a hammer crashed on-top-of the tip of my sword, breaking the akuma in half. Lavi ran up to me to see if he hammered the right thing.

"Allen thanks." Lavi said to me.

"No, problem," I said and I heard a loud noise. I whipped my head in the direction of the sound and I saw Kevin lying on the ground, while his innocence was still activated.

"L-Lavi." I said.

"I'm on it." Lavi said, and ran towards Kevin. I saw the girl get up. She ran over to Kevin, and sat beside him, and started to pray again.

Lavi almost reached Kevin, but another loud noise signified he was too late. Fury raged inside of me, and I ran over to the akuma, without hesitation, or help I killed it in one strike.

Lavi stared at me surprised. The akuma remains pilled in from of me.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled.

"Wha-" I said, but was cut of by a sharp pain in my back. I could feel heavy loads of blood ooze out of my back. I spit up blood and I looked at Kevin.

Kevin was lying unconscious on the ground with a strange girl hovering over him, still praying, but tears were streaming down her face as well. Lavi was running over to me.

"Allen! Allen!" Lavi kept screaming, as the girl silently cried.

Blood. Blood. Blood.

~Kevin~

"Kevin," I heard someone whisper into my ear.

I looked around to see I was still in that god-forsaken town. I slowly tried to get up but my left leg and my left arm would not allow that to happen. I gave up and looked around. My vision was blurred, but I could see five figures in the dust. I narrowed in on the person with blood all over him.

It was Allen.

I then forced myself to ask, "What happened?"

The blurred people all looked over to me except for Allen.

"W-What's wrong with Allen?" I asked in a hushed tone.

Suddenly I chocked on something and coughed up blood. After that I couldn't see or heard anything and slowly fainted again.

~Allen~

"Allen," Someone's voice echoed in my head as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hn." I managed to murmur out.

My vision was blurred but slowly came back into focus. Leeanlee was hovering over me, with a worried look on her face. That strange girl was praying beside me as well. She was not crying. Her face was calm, and had no emotion at all.

"Who are you?"

The girl looked up for a moment to see if I was talking to her, or not. "I'm Danielle," The girl said.

"Why are you praying?" I asked her while sudden pain ripped over my back, and I groaned slowly chocking on a bit of blood.

"I find that if I pray hard enough that people will heal, and if I break way to soon then that person will perish, even if the person wasn't in severe danger, at that moment."

I couldn't find my voice for a moment and I started to close my eyes slowly, but Leeanlee shouted, "Kevin!"

A sudden jerk of remembrance rushed over me, and my eyes flickered open. I tried to turn my head in the direction of Leeanlee's shout. When I tried my whole body seemed paralyzed. The girl's emotion shifted to concern for a split second but kept her eyes shut and her hands folded tightly.

A sudden green glow filled the air like a mist covering me. I looked over to the girl and her hands were glowing.

"Lavi?" I asked.

"Wh-" Lavi started then looked down to see that I was engulfed in a green mist. It startled him and he jerked me away for a minute, but then remembered what Danielle said, about pulling away to fast.

"Danielle, do you have innocence?" Lavi asked her.

"Hm," She mumbled while she was concentrating.

"Innocence do you have it?" Lavi asked.

"Um…"

"Um…?"

"I have no idea what innocence is," Danielle said.

"Oh, it's what you're doing right now." Lavi said.

"What?" She said and opened her eyes, and saw the green glow.

"T-this has never happened before." She said, but still had her hand clasped together tightly.

"It's alright, everyone here has innocence." I said, then felt and sudden spear of pain in my back.

"Sorry, it'll hurt for a bit but it's healed, for now." Danielle said as she unlocked her hands and put them on my chest.

"You're done." She said and relief flashed over her face.

I got up slowly as Lavi helped me up. The pain was horrible, but Danielle said it was fine so I guess its fine to be moving around. I sighed and stood up, stretched and when I lowered my arms another spear of pain went threw my back.

"Ah, Lavi, I was wondering if you could check if my injury is closed up." I asked Lavi.

Lavi stood there looking at all the blood. "Um…can I pass?"

"No." I said.

"You can't make me." He said.

"I'm a general." I said simply.

He sighed then I could feel him brushing away at the blood, on my back.

"Yup, it's healed." He said and turned me around to face him. "You need to tell me what she did, and how it felt, when that girl healed you." Lavi said, his bookman side turning on.

"Um…it hurt at points other than that it was just like I was lying on the ground, dead.

"I see." He said.

I looked past Lavi and saw Kevin lying on the ground, with Leeanlee, Jim, another finder like Jim, and the girl.

She did not have her hands together. She was staring at Kevin with worried, mixed with wonder, filled on her face. Danielle's, green eyes concentrating on Kevin with her full attention.

Lavi followed my star.

"Why isn't she healing him?" I asked.

"Maybe her powers have a limit." Lavi said.

I walked over to them. Leeanlee saw me walking and ran over to me. She had her hands out ready to support me, at any time.

Danielle suddenly reached out on of her hands. She placed her one hand on Kevin's chest as she did for me, when I was "done."

At the exact moment she placed her hand on his chest a shrieking noise came from her touch and green sparks filled the air around her hands. She quickly pulled away, like it was hurting her. She held her hand with her other.

Her head whipped towards me, her eyes were furious now and she asked, "Why won't he let me heal him?"

"How would I know?" I asked annoyed as I felt a sudden pain, as if someone was spearing my back rapidly. I started to fall over, but Leeanlee caught me before I could.

"I-I'm so sorry," She said, with an apologetic look.

"I-It wasn't your fault." I said, breathing heavily, as I fell to my knees.

"Yes, it is." She said.

"That's impossible." I said.

Her face grew agitated and another spear flew into my back.

She screamed furiously at me but, it was also apologetic.

More spears appeared on my back this time. It looked like Leeanlee felt it to, because she also fell to the ground. Blood spurt from my mouth. Leeanlee let go of me, and put her hands up to her ears.

Suddenly Kevin started to scream in terror.

Danielle stopped at his scream, and looked over to him. Kevin's right arm was flailing in the air. The innocence in his arm activated.

~Kevin~

I felt my arm moving on-its-own again. It tried to break free, but I tried to keep it deactivated. I felt myself up-chuck blood, onto my chin. My innocence broke free. There was a large pain all over my arm. The pain started to spread over my body. I could feel the wind, spinning around me. My eyes fluttered open, but I saw a completely different place than where I was before. The pain slowly went away. I felt relief flout over me.

Place's from my journey flashed in front of me. A picture of a long black-haired girl with green eyes kept repeating itself now. They were all different places. My arm started to tense. Pain shot threw my body like spears were killing me, the girls face turned from smiles and laugher to anger. I fell to the ground. Her long hair blew in the wind, she turned around. There was an akuma in front of her. I got scared, so I threw myself in front of her. Suddenly my innocence activated. The memory was the first time I'd ever activated my innocence. I remembered Danielle was the girl in the pictures.

The innocence activated on its own and started to attack, on its own, without my help. I got scared, so Danielle put her hand on my right hand. The touch itself felt so real, like it wasn't a memory at all. It was like it was happening right at that very moment. My eyes closed slowly, drifting away into sleep.

~Allen~

Danielle touched Kevin's arm. Green sparks flew from her touch. She winced, but did not pull away.

Kevin stopped screaming and his eyes started to open.

Danielle's hand started to shiver, but she just closed her eyes and held her breath. The green sparks were growing little my little. Her whole body started to shiver, as the sparks grew.

When Kevin's eyes were fully open he looked up to Danielle. His eyes widened. He looked at his arm, the green sparks flying. Kevin moved his hand away from hers slowly, looking in pain.

Danielle felt him move and opened her eyes. She saw Kevin was awake and said, "Why are you moving away?"

"You know you can't heal me." Kevin said quietly.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Ya," He said, "I meet her on my journey.

He flinched and blood spurted out from his mouth.

"Kevin let me try." Danielle said quietly.

"No." Kevin said.

"Um…I think they need a moment?" I said, and we all walked away extremely confused.

~Kevin~

Allen and the others walked away, and when they were out-of-sight Danielle asked, "Ok, what do you want?"

"Nothing," I said.

"C'mon." She said.

"No."

"Why not," She asked as a tear dripped down her cheek.

I started to pull my arm up to her cheek but then a shot of pain spread throughout my arm and I winced.

"Kevin, please," She asked, as more blood oozed out of my mouth.

She started to cry right at that moment.

I sighed and said, "If you want to heal me you're going to have to go to the order with me and the people I was with earlier."

"I'll be able to heal you?" Danielle asked me.

"Probably." I said.

I started to chock on more blood, so Danielle got worried and placed my head onto her legs.

I started to doze of, but before I could I whispered, "I've missed you."

"Me to," Danielle whispered into my ear as I went into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**If anyone had trouble figuring out who was talking in the last chapter I added the names in ~~ under each line.**

Walker's Apprentice

Chapter 7

"Um…Other people!" I heard Danielle yell.

"Looks like there ready." I said.

Jim, the other finder, Leeanlee, and Lavi nodded, and walked over to the space where Kevin and Danielle were. Kevin's head was on Danielle's legs, and Kevin was resting peacefully.

"Why didn't you heal him?" I asked Danielle.

"He wouldn't let me." She said, as if she were going to break into tears.

We all paused for a moment then Leeanlee said, "We would really love to have you as an exorcist, at the order."

"Leeanlee," I said fiercely.

"The order," Danielle asked almost happily.

"Yes, do you know it?" Leeanlee asked.

"No, but I want to go there." Danielle said.

"Allen," Leeanlee said proudly.

"Of course," I said as a spear of pain erupted my thoughts.

"Ah, what was I going to do again?" I asked, scratching the back of my head confused.

"Um…Call Komui." Lavi said.

"Are you alright?" Leeanlee asked.

"Ya, I'm good." I said, "Komui, we need a doctor, and we have a new recruit."

"Ah that's terrific!" Komui yelled.

"Don't forget the doctor now." I said.

"Oh? Who's hurt?" Komui asked, "Is it serious?"

"Kevin, um…to tell you the truth I have no idea." I said.

"Alright I'll send someone over." Komui said, as the ark appeared.

"This is the order?" Danielle asked.

"No, this is just the ark." I said, "It's a short-cut to get to the order."

"Oh," Danielle said, "What about Kevin?"

"Komui's sending a doctor." I said.

"I get to heal him right?" Danielle asked me.

"I don't know," I said, "Wasn't he against you healing him?"

She paused then a doctor came rushing out of the ark.

Danielle was stunned, she didn't move at all.

"General Walker?" The brown-haired doctor asked looking at all the blood on me.

"Yes," I said.

"Are you hurt?" the doctor asked, as another spear stabbed my back.

I winced but said, "No, It's that boy over there."

Danielle clung to Kevin with every fiber in her body. She was covered in Kevin's and my blood.

The doctor looked to where I was pointing and he stopped, and winced.

"Danielle, they want to help Kevin." Leeanlee said to Danielle soothingly.

When Danielle did not back down Leeanlee walked over to her, Leeanlee cut her finger, and crouched near Danielle.

"Danielle can you heal this for me?" Leeanlee asked Danielle.

Danielle nodded and released her grip from Kevin. She placed Kevin fragile head on the ground softly and walked over to Leeanlee.

The doctors moved over to Kevin and put him on the stretcher that they had brought.

A green glow filled Leeanlee's finger. The wound healed quickly. Danielle looked over to where Kevin was. When she saw that he was on the stretcher, she turned to Leeanlee and said, "Kevin's going to be alright, right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't he be?" Leeanlee asked.

Danielle was like a child, even though she looked as old as Kevin did.

Danielle closed her eyes and touched Leeanlee's finger, sighed, then asked, "Why haven't you gone to see a doctor yet?"

"Hm," Leeanlee asked.

"The wound on your lower back," Danielle said.

"Oh, um…that one," Leeanlee said, nervously.

"Can I heal it for you?" Danielle asked.

Kevin was about to enter the ark so Leeanlee said, "Sure."

"Since when did you have a wound?" I demanded.

"It's just a little bruise-ish thing." Leeanlee said.

"Really," Lavi said like he knew something.

Danielle clasped her hands together and the green glow formed in her hands and then reached out to Leeanlee.

Kevin was gone and so I said, "I'd better get back."

"Yes," Lavi said and started to walk with me.

I turned around and said, "Stay here."

Lavi pouted for a moment and then said, "Fine."

I then quickly rushed over into the ark.

I saw the doctors walking out of the ark so I ran up to them.

Kevin was asleep. He looked so calm, like all the pain wasn't there at all.

Kevin's eyes fluttered open and at that moment he started to cry, silently.


	8. Chapter 8

Walker's Apprentice

Chapter 8

The doctor's faces turned into worry when Kevin started to cry.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he closed his eyes. The doctor's looked at each other for a split second and then there pace quickened.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going at all. Kevin's head turned towards me, while he was sleeping.

Wham! I felt a hard object crash into me. I fell backwards onto the floor. My head was spinning then. I tried to perch myself upright, but then my dizziness got worse.

"Allen!" I heard someone scream.

"Hn," I asked.

"A-are you alright?" Miranda asked.

"Yup," I said.

"N-no you aren't you're covered in blood."

"Blood," I said, pointing at the ceiling. I really did see blood all across the ceiling. Spears pierced me again. I gasped at the pain, closed my eyes and when I opened them the blood was gone.

"Allen, I'm getting a doctor," Miranda yelled running off somewhere.

I felt paralyzed. I tasted blood, but I felt none. My eyes were unmovable while I stared at the ceiling. My vision blurred but my eyes wouldn't blink.

I felt someone's hands…but I couldn't tell were they were or who they were attached to.

I felt myself being picked up and laid on some sort of bed. Someone's hand squeezed mine. I could fell there warm pulse. Some of the felling came back into my arms and I squeezed the person's hand slightly then my eyes shut slowly, and my hold released on the person's hands. Before a blacked-out I heard someone crying.

~Kevin~

I slowly woke up to see Danielle sleeping on a chair with her arms out-stretched on the edge of my bed. She looked so peaceful I couldn't wake her up. A pain shot threw me. I suppressed the urge to scream, but I groaned so loud and I think everyone in the order could hear. I coughed a few times and in the middle of my coughing spell Danielle woke up. She propped me up as I coughed.

Once I finished she lied me back down.

"Kevin, can I heal you now?" Danielle pleaded.

"Try it." I said.

She pulled her hands together and the familiar green glow started to cover me. I felt a little pain then the glow was like a pain killer. I relaxed and then I felt the green sparks fill the air.

"Danielle," I said.

She opened her eyes and pulled away.

"I told you." I said.

She started to cry. "Danielle, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is." She said.

"No its not," I said.

"Then explain to me why I can't heal you!" she yelled.

"Calm down." I said.

"Look what I did to Allen!" She yelled.

I looked around and I saw Allen. He was sleeping.

"That wasn't you."

"Yes I was," she whispered.

"Danielle." I said, "Maybe it's because we have innocence."

"What's that?"

"My arm," I said.

She looked at it and she asked, "Can I take your glove off?"

I cautiously nodded. She took my arm in her hands and slowly started to take of the glove. She stopped and said, "If I'm hurting you just day stop."

I nodded again and she kept pulling the glove of. Once the green cross was reveled, her hands started to shake.

"Danielle," I said.

"No it's fine." Danielle said.

A woman around Allen's age burst into the room. Danielle jumped out of her chair dropping my arm. I moaned, "Danielle, don't just drop my arm like that."

The woman looked at us. She had blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her face turned from anger to worry when she saw us.

"U-Um…" The girl stuttered nervously.

"Yes," Danielle asked politely.

"Um…Do either of you happen to know where Allen Walker is at the moment?" She asked.

"He's right over there," I said motioning my head towards the other bed across the room.

The girl followed his gaze. When she saw Allen lying in the hospital bed she put her hands up to her mouth. She stared at him, and then slowly started to walk over to him. She sat down on a chair next to his bed. She was looking at him so gently. I could tell that her eyes were filled with tears.

Danielle kissed my forehead and stuttered, "I-I'd better leave." Danielle looked sorrowfully at me and said, "Get some rest, alright Kevin?"

I nodded as she turned around and walked out the door slowly.

"I-Is he going to alright?" The woman next to Allen asked me.

"I have no idea."

She paused then said, "Do you know him?"

"Yes."

"What's he like?"

I laughed quietly then felt pain on my back, and throat. "Like a kid sometimes, but a very good person."

"What is he to you, family, assistant, boss?"

"He's my master." I said.

She sat very still, and then she asked, "Was he protecting you?"

"Yes."

She looked over to me and looked me over.

"How hurt are you?" She asked.

"The doctors say that I'm lucky to have lived." I said smiling.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Kevin, what about you," I asked her.

"Amanda, I'm honored to meet you." She said, stood up and bowed, in my direction.

"Ah, you don't have to bow." I said nervously. "Anyway, what's your connection to Allen?"

"Well," She started to say then Allen's eyes flickered open.

He groaned and Amanda turned around so quickly that she fell. Allen sat up at the noise and looked at me.

"Kevin?" He mumbled.

He stared at me for a very long time then I said, "Ya?"

He blinked and then yelled, "Kevin, are you all right!"

He got out of his bed and then started to run towards me but he fell, on-top-of Amanda.

"Ah," He mumbled dizzily.

Amanda turned over and got up. She saw Allen then screamed.

"Calm down!" I yelled back at her.

"But look at Allen!" She yelled.

"He only fell!" I yelled.

"But he's unconscious!" She yelled, and then she started to cry.

Danielle ran in, "What's wrong?"

I looked at them and she started to laugh.

Amanda stopped crying and looked at Danielle.

Danielle didn't say anything, but walked over to them and pulled Allen off of Amanda, still laughing.

"Can you help me put him back on his bed?" Danielle asked in between her laughter.

Amanda looked calmer that Danielle was there.

"Of course," She said helping Danielle put Allen back in bed.

In the middle of the process Allen woke up and stumbled out of there arms.

He had his hand on his bed, bracing himself for some reason. Then his hands started to shake.

"I-Is Danielle in here," He asked.

Amanda looked stunned when Danielle said, "Yes, I'm right here Allen."

"I thought you s-said that my injuries would be g-gone." Allen said still looking down.

Danielle helped Allen up to his bed. I could see blood on Allen's mouth.

Amanda pulled her hands up to her face again. Tears floated down her face.

Danielle looked at me, "K-Kevin?"

"It's alright Danielle, you can heal him." I said.

"Can you bring Kevin over?" Danielle asked quivering.

Amanda nodded and ran over to me.

She rolled me in my bed with my IV drip over to Danielle.

Allen was staring at the ceiling now.

My hand opened for her to hold it, at anytime. She smiled and a little nervousness went off of her face. Amanda was shivering as well. I smiled at her as well as my other hand opened for hers.

Amanda sat down and took my hand.

"Thanks," she said still crying.


	9. Chapter 9

Walker's Apprentice

Chapter 9

Danielle clasped her hands together and the green glow filled the air. Amanda was to busy crying to see the green mist covering Allen. I couldn't help but wonder who she was and why she was here.

Amanda looked over and saw the green mist. She looked horrified.

"It's alright," I said to Amanda, "Danielle knows what she's doing."

"Is she an exorcist?" Amanda asked.

"Well, yes, and no." I said.

"Oh," Amanda said, "What is she doing?"

"She's healing him." I said.

"Are you an exorcist?" she asked me.

"Yes, I am." I said, "Why?"

"Well, I um…do you have innocence?" She asked.

"Yes," I said, "Why?"

"I um…I have it to."

"Really," I asked.

"Yes," she said nervously.

"Well, then you came to the right place." I said.

A sudden pain filled me body. My mouth opened and I breathed heavily.

Danielle heard my sudden gasps and she side glanced at me. Worry crossed her face as it got harder to breath. I let go of Amanda's hand and reached up to my throat with both of my hands.

I grinded my teeth together, and swallowed hard. My body relaxed as I slowly fell asleep. I saw Amanda looked terrified.

Danielle screamed, "Get a doctor!"

~Allen~

I woke up slowly. This time I minded my surroundings. There was one person hovering over me and two people sitting beside me. My eyes were still blurry so I couldn't tell who the people were.

"K-Kevin," I said.

"He's fine General." Someone said.

I slowly sat up and someone pushed me down again.

"Y-You need your rest." Someone stuttered. I looked in the direction of the person's voice, but I still couldn't see them. I blinked a few times but I couldn't see.

"I-I can't see." I said bringing my hands to my eyes.

I heard a faint gasp. Then someone said, "Are you blind?"

"No, but everything's blurry," I said.

"Well, I'm Danielle," a girl said. I soon recognized her voice.

There was a sudden pain in my back, and I flinched. Nobody could see that I had done. I sighed and said, "What's Kevin's condition?"

"H-He's ok," Danielle said.

"It's alright, Danielle. I know that you wish to see him. You can go."

"But your-" she started then I interrupted.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You're half blind!" she screamed getting angry. Spears hit me right in the eyes.

"Danielle, could you not get mad." I said rubbing my eyes. I opened them again and saw blood on the ceiling again. My eyes hurt very badly. I grinded my teeth together and revealed my teeth, after that I coughed I numerous times.

Someone's cold hand touched my forehead and my coughs were suppressed.

"I'm so sorry Allen." Danielle said.

"Nn," I mumbled.

I heard her get up from her current position, walked a little ways away, and then sat down again.

"Kevin, I-I think his half blind." I heard Danielle say.

I slowly drifted of to sleep after that, with my sight still blurry.

~Kevin~

"What?" I asked Danielle who just told me that Allen was half blind.

"I don't know," she said, "He said his vision was just blurry."

"Maybe he needs glasses." I said.

"No, he couldn't I looked at his file and he never once had sight problems, and he had perfect sight right up until now." She said concerned.

"Just try glasses." I said.

"Fine," she mumbled, and ran out of the room.

I wondered if Allen was alright. Amanda walked up to my bed. I turned my head to face her, and smiled.

"Who is that girl?" Amanda asked quietly.

"Her names Danielle." I said.

"No like what was she doing to Allen a moment ago?"

"She was healing him."

"She blinded him." She said fiercely.

"No, she didn't if she didn't heal him when he got hurt the first time, he would've died."

She was silent and then said, "Oh."

I smiled again and asked, "What's your connection to Allen?"

"I-" She stared then Allen was up and out of his bed. He was opening the door.

"Allen." I said.

He did not halt as he walked out the door.

I heard a loud sound.

"Allen!" I heard Danielle yell. Then there was a rustling sound then Danielle appeared. She was dragging Allen threw the door. Amanda ran over to Danielle. She raised her hands as Allen lifted off of the ground. He was flying in the air, then pushed over to his bed and laid down in it. Danielle and I stared at Allen then to Amanda.

"Who are you?" Danielle asked.

"Amanda," she said and bowed to Danielle.

"Are you an exorcist to?" Danielle asked.

"No," Amanda said.

"Then why are you here?" Danielle asked.

"I was on a journey and found this place," Amanda said.

I stared intently at her at that moment.

"What kind of a journey?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked.

"Like why were you on your journey?" I asked.

"Um…" Amanda started, and then Allen got up again. Amanda lifted her hand and Allen was lifted of the ground and put back in his bed.

"I'd better be leaving." Amanda said.

~Allen~

I woke up and my vision was back to normal. My body felt no pain at all in fact. I sat up and stood up. I saw Kevin, and Danielle staring at the door.

"Hey," I said to them.

There heads turned towards me at the same time.

"Y-Your vision," Danielle asked.

"It's perfect." I said smiling, "Thank you for healing me."

Danielle looked at Kevin slowly. He was smiling at her. Her face lit up, ran over to me and hugged me.

"Kevin are you alright?" I asked looking at his beat-up body.

"No," He said, and Danielle looked back to him, "You're hugging my girlfriend."

Danielle laughed and walked back over to him, hugged him, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Oh, Allen, do you know an Amanda?" Kevin asked.

I thought for a moment and remembered a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. "Yes, why," I asked.

"She just left." Danielle said.

My eyes widened and I ran for the exit. Amanda was here? No, that's not possible, I thought to myself. I ran to Komui's office and asked him, "Have you seen Amanda?"

"Yes, she's um…" Komui started, "Allen your alive!"

"Yes," I said, "Now about Amand-."

"Go get dressed and I'll tell you." Komui said.

I looked at my cloths. I was wearing a hospital shirt with my pants.

"Fine," I said and walked out of his office towards my room.

When I got there I changed quickly into my exorcist uniform, and walked back to Komui's office.

"Now will you tell me?" I asked Komui.

"No," Komui said.

Anger filled within me and I screamed, "Komui, you said!"

"Yes, I know what I said," Komui said.

"Then why?" I asked him.

"You scared me when you collapsed by that wall." Komui said.

"That's it." I said.

"Yup," Komui said.

I gave up thinking that she was already gone. I walked out of his office and towards the kitchen.

When I was started to get closer I heard someone screaming, "I want a muffin, is that so hard!"

"Yes it is when I don't know how to make those!" He yelled.

"When you asked me what I wanted you said that I could have anything I wanted!" the girl screamed.

I turned the corner and saw blond-haired blue-eyed beautiful girl, yelling at the chef.

"She'll have a chocolate chip doughnut." I said.

The girl was about my age and looked extremely familiar. She blushed and then looked at her shoes, when she saw me.

"Oh, that's what she means." The chef said, and went to make the doughnut.

I walked up to the familiar person and said, "You look familiar, do you know me?"

The girls face dropped and she said, "You don't remember me?"

I looked at her for a moment and said, "Nope."

The girl was twitching now. Then all of a sudden she held out her hand smiling and said, "Hello, I'm Amanda."

My mouth dropped open at her name. Instead of shaking her hand I hugged her. She didn't seem surprised at all.

The chef came back saying, "One chocolate chip dough-" he stopped as he saw me hugging her close. "Um…I'll just leave this here." He said putting the doughnut/muffin on the counter, and ducked back into the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Walkers Apprentice

Chapter 10

She pulled a little away from me and looked at my face, as I looked at hers smiling. Amanda hugged me more and the healed wound started to hurt.

"Ah, Amanda," I said.

She looked at me and asked, "What?"

"My back hurts." I said smiling.

Her face paled. "Are you alright?" she demanded.

"I'm fine," I said still smiling.

"C-Can I stay here?" She asked, looking at her feet.

"Amanda you'd have to be an exorcist then." I said as my face turned serious.

"I'll do it." She said still looking at her feet.

"Amanda do not join the order because of me." I said.

"I wont, but I will join the order." She said.

"But it's really dangerous." I said, as my stomach growled.

"Let's get you something to eat first." She said laughing. She went over to the counter and picked up the plate with the chocolate chip doughnut/muffin.

The chef appeared and I ordered a large amount of food. Amanda stared at me with terrifying grin, on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said as my pile of food appeared at the counter.

"Thanks," I said grabbing the plate of food with my hand. Amanda was thrown back at this.

"Have you been working out or something?" she asked.

"Well, I am an exorcist." I said rubbing the back of my head smiling at her, as she stared.

Then she smiled and asked, "So, are you going to show me around or what?"

I smiled at her comment and said, "Eat first."

I lead her to the great hall, or the cafeteria.

She started to laugh as I scarfed down my food.

I looked at her in aw as she picked up a fork and picked at the doughnut/muffin, with grace, and beauty.

"How do you do that?" I asked her.

She started to laugh again and moved over to my side of the table. She was just starting to teach me how she used the elegant fork, as Lavi walked up to us and said, "Hey, Allen."

"Hey Lavi, this is Amanda." I said introducing them.

"Amanda Lavi's an exorcist as well." I said.

"Really," Amanda asked excitedly, as she got up and bowed before Lavi.

"Amanda is thinking about joining the order and becoming an exorcist." I said.

"Really," Lavi asked excitedly and bowed as well.

"What can you do?" Lavi asked excitedly.

Amanda looked at me and had a questioning look in her face. I nodded once and she turned around, pulled up her hand and Lavi started to float.

Lavi look at his feet and saw he was floating. He was stunned so he froze in mid-air.

"It's alright Lavi," I said, "That's her ability.

He calmed down a little but nervousness still crossed his face.

Lavi stood in the air silently as someone saw so I told Amanda, "Put him down people are starting to see."

Amanda obeyed, and looked over to me. I smiled and Lavi felt the pull of gravity and fell to the floor.

I started to laugh, and Lavi was getting up but he fell down again. That only made me laugh harder.

Lavi sighed lying on the floor.

"Allen," Lavi said.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled, and I got up still laughing.

I got down to his level and asked, "Lavi, do you need some help?"

"No, Allen I don't need help," Lavi said sarcastically.

"Oh, alright then, see you later," I said and started to walk away.

"No, wait Allen I do need help," Lavi yelled.

I turned around and asked, "Why did you tell me you didn't need help?"

"Sarcasm," Lavi said.

"Oh," I said and knelt down to his level again and poked him in hard on his stomach.

Lavi got up at the sudden pain and yelled, "What was that for!"

"Your standing up aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes but that's not the-" Lavi saw himself standing and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," I said.

"Lavi, your needed in Komui's office," Someone said over the monitor.

"No, not my office," I heard someone yell.

"I didn't." the man before said calmly.

"Yes, you did!" the other man said.

"No I didn't!" The first man yelled.

"Yes you did you said Komui's office!" Komui said.

"Yup, I said that," the other man said.

"…Is the monitor still on?" Komui asked.

"Yes," The other man said simply.

"Why didn't wait turn it off," Komui yelled.

After that there was a beep and it cut off. Lavi was staring up at the monitor stupidly.

"Lavi," I said.

Lavi turned his head towards me and said, "Hm?"

"You were called," I said.

"Right," he said dazedly and walked away.

Amanda sat down and started eating her muffin again.

I as well sat down and tried to use a fork like her but after a few try's I gave up and just ate how ever way was easiest.

Amanda was laughing when I gave up. Her laugh always comforted me in a way I can not understand.

When she saw me staring at her she stopped laughing and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," I said and ate my food again.

"Allen, Allen!" I heard a familiar girl call.

"Yes," I said.

"Allen!" she called again.

"Leeanlee were right here!" I yelled.

When I said that, I saw Leeanlee flying in the air, with her pitch black boots.

"Allen," She said as she saw me.

Nobody was watching because this was pretty usually.

"Allen, Kevin," She started.

I immediately stood up and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Leeanlee started to cry as she fell into my arms, "He's not moving."

"It's alright Leeanlee," I said and looked over to Amanda. She was stunned as I asked, "Can you watch Leeanlee for me?"

"Sure," She said and Leeanlee looked over to Amanda, still tears in her eyes.

"Who's she?" Leeanlee asked.

"She can tell you," I said and ran as fast as I could up to Kevin's room.

Indeed what Leeanlee said was true. Danielle was putting her hands up to his chest, but every time she got close green sparks flew all around her, forcing her to take back her hands. She was crying very hard, and I flew to her side.

When she saw me she said, "Allen, he's not breathing."

"Danielle I need you to perform CPR," I said as I started to push on the red-headed boy's chest.

"One, Two, Three." I said, as Danielle kissed him.

Right when she did that Kevin woke up and Danielle's face flooded with relief and she fainted. I caught her quickly, and fell on the floor.

"W-What," Kevin murmured.

I picked up Danielle and put her on the empty bed that used to by mine.

Kevin looked at me with sleep filled eyes that, almost, looked dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Walker's Apprentice

Chapter 11

I walked back over to him revealing Danielle, in the hospital bed.

Kevin's eyes grew large and asked shakily, "W-What happened to Danielle?"

"She saved your life again." I said, "I guess she was tired."

Terror crossed his face when I told him. He slowly started to sit up in the bed, but I saw him wince as he fell back into the bed. Then his left hand started to shake. He closed his eyes for a moment looking hurt. When he opened them again, his eyes where changing colors, every few seconds.

"Kevin," I asked, "Are you alright?"

"Ya, just feel a little dizzy." He said truthfully.

"Get some sleep," I said as a nurse ran into the room.

She looked surprised when she saw me and Kevin talking.

"What?" I asked her as she hovered at the door.

"I-I heard that Kevin stopped breathing."

Kevin looked stunned. I saw him look up towards me.

"What exactly did Danielle do?" Kevin asked as the nurse left.

"She healed you." I said simply.

"No, how," Kevin asked.

"I don't know." I said.

I saw an agitated look cross his face as he asked, "How, like how did she touch me?"

She performed CPR.

His face paled, and he asked, "Why did you let her do that?"

"You were dying Kevin, what was I supposed to do?"

"Get a nurse." He said.

"You could've died in those few moments."

Kevin's eyes were still changing color slowly.

Danielle groaned softly, as she sat up. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing bright green. She glanced over to us with our surprised looks. When she saw Kevin her eyes widened. I had to look away, because her eyes were like the sun.

~Kevin~

Danielle ran over to me, and embraced me, she was soft as an angel.

I closed my eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep watching her happy face.

When I woke up I was sleeping in Danielle's arms. She was sleeping peacefully beside me.

Looking at Danielle's peaceful sleep, made me fall asleep, once again, into a peaceful, dreamless, sleep.

I woke up this time to see Danielle's smiling face. I couldn't resist smiling back at her happily.

"Good, Morning." Danielle said.

"Morning." I said back, and was about to kiss her when Allen, and Amanda came in. Danielle was startled and fell off of the bed. I started to laugh as Allen helped Danielle stand.

Amanda was staring at me… It was a little bit aquard, if you asked me.

"Hello," I said ignoring the awkwardness.

"What happened to your eyes?" Amanda asked me.

"Um…nothing." I said nervously.

Danielle looked at my eyes suspiciously. "Ya, you're right, yesterday your eyes were blue."

"What," I said.

"When you woke up yesterday Kevin your eyes had a death look in them, then your arm shook, and then when you opened your eyes again they were changing colors, every few seconds." Allen said softly.

"What?" Danielle asked angry, "Why didn't you tell me."

Danielle touched my forehead and green sparks grew again. One of the sparks flew into my eye. It stung a little so I closed my eyes and said, "Ah, Danielle."

"What?" she asked looking at me. I brought my hand up to my eyes.

"You got something in my eye." I moaned, as the pain grew.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kevin." She said, here open your eyes.

The pain suppressed as I opened my eyes.

Danielle's hand started to shake for a moment so I asked, "Danielle are you alright?"

She looked me in the eyes, looked away, and then said, "I'm fine."

"General Walker, please come to the office." The monitor said.

~Allen~

"That's me." I said cheerfully, breaking the tension, and left the room.

I walked into Komui's office seeing the four exorcists that I met when I met Kevin's mother, and said, "What do ya need Komui?"

"I need you to escort these four to Kanda," Komui said.

"Why do you expect that I would do that?"

"Because, I'm busy, Leeanlee would do it but she's having a mental break down because of Kevin's little incident, yesterday, how is he by the way?" Komui asked.

"Kevin's fine, what about Lavi?" I asked.

"He's missing, I think, because he never came."

I sighed and murmured, "I had better get something out of this."

I walked out the door and they followed slowly behind.

"Allen, are you mad at us or something?" Dawn said.

"No, no, it's just that Kanda isn't someone I prefer to be with."

We got to Kanda's door when I walked in Kanda was sitting on the ground meditating.

I put my hand up to my mouth and started to laugh. Kanda looked up agitated.

"What?" Kanda said annoyed.

"That's Kanda," I said to the four exorcists.

The four walked in Kanda looked at them for a moment, and then looked back to me and got up.

Kanda looked angrily at me and said, "You'd better pray," pulling out his Mugen.

"Kanda," I said, "There are new exorcists here, and I just got out of the hospital."

"Best way for them to learn is to watch me kill you."

Kanda charged and I dodged activating my innocence. A brawl broke out and Dawn tried to stop Kanda, but when Kanda saw what she was doing he looked over to her angrily and she backed away.

I activated my innocence into a sword, and we fought.

I flung Kanda in the other direction and said angrily, "I was supposed to just drop them off, but this is fun."

Kanda got up and put away his Mugen.

"Done already are we?" I asked annoyed.

"C'mon," Kanda said to the four exorcists watching frightened in a corner.

I grinned happily and walked over to them deactivating my innocence, and said, "Sorry, Kanda's stupid."

"What did you say?" Kanda asked angrily.

"Bye," I said running out of his room, and closing the door behind me.

I sighed and walked back to Komui's office.

"Oh, Allen, I was about to call you." Komui said.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering who this Amanda girl is." Komui said.

"She has innocence and she's thinking of being an exorcist."

"Great!" Komui yelled, "Do you think she could go on a mission with you right now?"

"Um…" I said, "Komui she's just thinking about it."

"Yes, yes, but we need someone to help you, and she's the only one available right now."

"Then ask her." I said annoyed at his thinking.

"Call Amanda up," Komui said, and just as he said that the monitor announced, "Amanda please come to Komui's office now."

"She doesn't know how to get here yet." I said annoyed.

"Then bring her here." Komui said waving his hand to the door.


End file.
